


Her Heart's Home

by articcat621



Series: Articcat621's 2019 HH Bingo [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Getting Together, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Infidelity, Introspection, Language, One Shot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 20:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione heads to the library for some introspection. A ghost makes an appearance to give her some advice.





	Her Heart's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione’s Haven’s Bingo Square O1: Don’t tell me how to live my life! You’re a ghost - pinterest
> 
> Not beta'd, so pardon any lingering mistakes. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Hermione ran her fingers along the spines of the books in the Hogwarts’ library. It was her favorite place to be. When she was feeling down, she headed to the library. When she needed space from Harry and Ron, she headed to the library. When she needed a place to clear her mind, she headed to the library.

It was late, almost near curfew, so she knew her lingering moments in the library would be alone in peace. She needed to think… She needed to clear her head and make an executive decision.

Heading towards her favourite chair, she took a seat in it and gazed out the window towards the Black Lake. The surface gleamed in the moonlight, and she could see ripples dancing across it. Vaguely, she wondered if the Giant Squid was looming near the surface. 

“Something on your mind, Ms Granger?” a voice asked.

Turning, Hermione saw the Grey Lady floating near her. She rarely left her usual place of Ravenclaw Tower, so seeing her in the library was a surprise.

“I used to come to the library during times of confusion and need in my youth,” the Grey Lady said quietly. 

Hermione nodded. “I am stuck,” she said quietly. 

“Would you care to talk about it?”

Looking at the Ravenclaw ghost, Hermione nodded. The Grey Lady rarely shared her presence with anyone, so she decided to take advantage of the moment and talk with her.

“I… I’ve fallen for two wizards,” Hermione admitted quietly. “They’re so different from each other, and I don’t know how it happened, but I love them both.”

“And do they care for you?” the ghost asked, floating closer.

“Yes,” Hermione whispered. “They both love me, which makes the decision even harder.”

“Indeed,” the Grey Lady murmured. “Mr Weasley and Mr Malfoy are both very different wizards, but they both contain a certain appeal.” 

“How did you know?” Hermione asked, eyes wide in alarm.

“It’s not common knowledge,” the ghost assured her. “I’ve just noticed, along with a few others… But do not worry, Ms Granger, the ghosts are not gossiping about your love affairs.”

Hermione blushed. 

“If I were you, Ms Granger, I would follow your heart. While Mr Weasley is the safer choice, it is clear that Mr Malfoy is the one who truly holds your affections.” The Grey Lady paused. “A life with Mr Weasley would be boring, and you will regret the decision in years to come.”

A flare of anger surged through her at the ghost’s insult to Ron. “Ron isn’t boring!” She protested. “And don’t tell me how to live my life, you’re just a ghost!” Her hands clenched into fists. “I need to make this decision on my own, not be told by someone what to do.”

“I apologise,” the Grey Lady said, floating back a few places. “I… I only don’t want someone to make the same mistakes that I did.”

Hermione looked at her, feeling ashamed for her sudden outburst. “I’m sorry,” Hermione whispered. “I’m just so confused, and frustrated.”

“I was pressured to be with someone in my youth, Ms Granger, much like many are pressuring you and Mr Weasley to be together,” the Grey Lady said quietly. “I went along with it, too afraid to speak my mind. I didn’t want anyone to be disappointed in me.” She floated towards the window. “I allowed him to court me, but when he finally proposed, I refused. Afraid of what my mother would think, I ran.”

Hermione leaned forward, her heart racing as the Grey Lady shared her story. 

“He followed me, of course. Hurt and confused… He thought that I loved him, and once upon a time, I did in a way… But not enough to marry him. When he caught up with me, he asked me once more to marry him, and I refused.” She paused. “He killed me.”

“What?” Hermione whispered. 

“I’m not saying your love for Mr Weasley will die, or that he isn’t the right choice, but I can see the way you are with Mr Malfoy, and it’s different.” She turned towards Hermione. “I’ve spent an afterlife thinking that if I had made up my mind sooner, things wouldn’t have turned out so poorly for us both. instead, well, we’re together in a way - just as he wanted.”

“Who killed you?” Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

“He’s known now as the Bloody Baron,” she said quietly. 

Hermione couldn’t hide her gasp.

“Choose wisely, Ms Granger,” the Grey Lady said. “Both wizards have their merits, and there are challenges either way you choose.” She floated away, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.

Closing her eyes, she let out a frustrated groan. Her heart ached, and she knew that she would end up hurting one of them in the end.

But who should she choose?

Ron? Her childhood friend? The boy she had pined after for so long who had finally noticed her?

Or did she choose Draco? Someone she hadn’t really known until recently, when she discovered they both struggled with Herbology. They had bonded over their assignments together, and they both had been going for extra support after class hours.

Draco was a gamble, she had suspicions that he was training to be a Death Eater, but she could tell that his heart wasn’t in it. If she choose Draco, their relationship would be a struggle, and she suspected there would be more hard times than not.

Ron was safe. He was familiar and comfortable, and he knew her better than anyone else, except for maybe Harry. Being with him would be simple… It would be easy.

She loved them both, but only one of them of them could give her what she really needed. Only one of them could balance her in a way that the other couldn’t.

Exhaling loudly, Hermione made her decision. Standing, she made her way towards their usual meeting spot, where she knew he’d be waiting for her. He always did this time of night…

Her heart ached, but she knew deep down that she was making the right choice. 

Walking along the hall, her breathing quickened. She ducked into their usual alcove and smiled at the look of joy on his face. As she fell into his arms, she knew that she had made the right decision.

With him, her heart was home.


End file.
